


blind to love

by mxmvys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cutre, Hey, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates, cute ig, dreamnotfound, no smut yall gross, oihf, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmvys/pseuds/mxmvys
Summary: a soulmate au where you lose a part of your body like and arm and a leg and youre soulmate lost the opposite.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	blind to love

a/n: hey this chapter can be triggering if you noticed from the title so please be careful if you get triggered by suicide 

in this world people would only lose an arm or a leg, George on the other hand lost his eye sight. all of his life he was told that it meant his was no longer alive, even though its a terrible thought doesn't mean he doesn't believe it. all 20 years of his life felt empty, alone. he walked around his London apartment in silence, he came home in silence, he ate in silence, every part of his day in silence. 

George felt a shaky tap on his shoulder, he turned around immediately. "hey i just wanted to let you know you have 20 days left, unless you can prove you can actually do your job". his boss stated angerly. George only greeted him with a smile, George was a brail writer but lately his been letting his soulmate situation get to him, his work pace has slowed and so has the quantity, but he didn't care, if he didn't have a soulmate then what was the point. as he walked home his thoughts got to him.

"maybe I'm not enough to have a soulmate, if not why not just end it, no one will know I've practically pushed them all away, except for nick".

as he got home he messaged nick

george

hey you might not hear from me abit cause some stuff came up so goodbye :)

sapnap

george are you okay?

you can tell me im here

*sapnap pov*

sapnap had a bad feeling, it wasn't like George to say goodbye like that, sapnap knew that George has been effected by his soulmates passing but was it that bad? he thought he should at least go over to check on him, as he felt his gut hit him a million times. 

sapnap opened Georges door with his spare key he was given, all the lights where off, he might be asleep he thought. but as he faced the door his brain told him to check every single room, so he did.

the last room was the bathroom, it was locked.

sapnap started to worry even more by the locked door, because it was the only one with its lights on, when he finally opened the door, he felt his heart shatter.

george was laying head down, blood everywhere.

sapnap immediately called the ambulance, as he did he scooped george into his arms, screaming.

screaming that he could be dead

he hated the universe for taking georges soulmate away, but not only that, his life.

as soon as the ambulance arrived he was taken aback, because he wasn't family, he could go, he felt powerless, that he might not see him again.

time skip two days

george woke up in a cold sweet, not remembering how he got there, but as he sat up it hit him like a truck. he turned to his right feeling someone hold his hands, it was sapnap. he decided to wake him up because he could feel the growl in his stomach, as soon as sapnap saw him he engulfed him into a warm and pleasant hug, how did i meet someone like you .

after they got the all clear for hi to wonder to the food court he took that chance, he has never been this hungry, as he scoffed down the burger sapnap spoke, 

"hey is this about the soulmates things, because as i said i can pay for you to seek help, your practically focus on them not being alive and that you should to but the thing his they could be out there at least make an effort"

george knew that the words out off his mouth would not be nice at all but he couldn't stop it, " easy for you to say when you weren't told your whole life didn't matter cause your soulmate is most likely dead, you have no clue how hard it is, you might be trying to help but your not" he stood up, "don't follow me back go home" before sapnap had a chance to say anything he was already gone, 

his so privileged, if only he could life in my life for a day, why cant he see how painful this is

as he was lost in though he bumped into someone, someone incredibly tall, shit someone else to yell at me. he looked at the ground "careful where you're going asshole" the only response he got back was a shoulder squeeze, if this is sapnap i swear, as he looked up his eyes turned white.

his head felt like a rock


End file.
